


Wesley's very bad bad day

by spikewil



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Wesley's very bad bad day

***Friday 13th of August - 8.a.m. – Wesley’s apartment***

 

Wesley woke up when he heard a low growl. He frowned and looked at the clock to see it was 8 a.m. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. He didn’t need to get up before 9 a.m. However, after tossing and turning a few times, Wesley realised he was unable to find his sleep. “Why did I wake up this early? I needed a good night sleep today to enjoy the things I have planned for today. Fine, I’ll get up now and go to the park before I go to the office,” Wesley muttered to himself.

Wesley grumbled and stepped out of bed. This morning he wasn’t feeling at his best at all and walked towards the bathroom to prepare himself a bath. He undressed himself and stepped in. The moment his foot hit the bottom of the tub, he slipped, flew backwards and hit his head on the sink.

Angel, who had stayed the night in Wesley’s apartment, heard Wesley’s yell. He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He entered without knocking and rushed inside.

“Wesley!” Angel shouted as he spotted Wesley lying unconscious on the floor with a deep gash on his head.

The vampire smelled the blood, but ignored its call, too worried about the ex-Watcher’s welfare. Angel carefully lifted the watcher from the floor and carried the man into the bedroom. He placed Wesley on the bed and went to get the first aid kit he knew Wesley usually kept in one of the closets. Angel entered the living room and shifted into game face. His hands were covered in blood and he couldn’t control his desire anymore. He licked the blood from his fingers and purred at the wonderful taste of Wesley’s vital force in his mouth. It was the first time he had the opportunity to savour Wesley’s taste and he got so into it that he forgot he was supposed to get the first aid kit until he heard Wesley groaning.

Wesley woke up and groaned loudly when he felt the pain in his head. He lifted his hand, touched the back of his head and it came back sticky with blood. He looked up when he heard a noise and was surprised to see Angel coming in with the first aid kit. He groaned, the sudden movement made his wound throb painfully. Plus, he had forgotten that Angel had stayed over that night. That also explained the growl he had heard and hadn’t bothered to check because he was too sleepy. Angel must have been growling in his sleep

“You fell!” Angel stated, seeing the confused state of his co-worker.

“Yes, I remember that. I hurt my head,” Wesley replied, before realising he was still completely naked on top of his bed. The man blushed and quickly covered himself with a blanket.

“I found the first aid kit,” Angel said triumphantly as he held up the kit. The vampire hadn’t even realised Wesley was naked; the vampire was too distracted by the smell of Wesley’s blood. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the kit, displaying bandages, cream and antibiotics on the night table.

Wesley watched with admiration Angel’s careful and well-practised moves while working on his wound. He was glad the gash didn’t need stitching; he wasn’t very fond of needles. Within a few minutes the wound was cleaned and dressed.

“It would be wise if you didn’t wet your hair when you shower,” Angel suggested.

“Okay, I’ll be fine. Thanks for your help. You can continue sleeping. Maybe you want to use the bed?” Wesley offered before swaying back into the bathroom. 

Angel watched Wesley walk away and stared lustfully at Wesley’s swaying bare ass before taking up the offer. He undressed himself, leaving his boxer shorts on and climbed into the still warm bed. He inhaled Wesley’s scent on the pillow and fell asleep immediately, trusting Wesley not to hurt himself again.

Meanwhile, Wesley noticed that Angel hadn’t had time to clean up the blood on the floor yet, so he did that before stepping under the warm water, being careful with his head. He didn’t feel like a bath right now.Wesley soaped and rinsed himself himself thoroughly. Suddenly, he realised he had stepped out of bed and into the bathroom completely naked in front of Angel. He blushed and hoped that the vampire would be asleep by the time he went back into the bedroom in order to get dressed.

Wesley hurriedly towelled himself dry and entered his bedroom. He looked at the vampire, glad to see he was asleep. His cock stirred at the sight of Angel’s naked chest, the sheet barely covering the waist, not allowing him to see if the vampire was naked beneath it. He knew Angel felt only friendship for him but that didn’t stop him from being in love with the souled vampire. He tiptoed around the bed to get some clothes and got dressed as quickly as possible. Before leaving his apartment, Wesley glanced at the vampire asleep in his bed and sighed deeply, saddened by the fact that he would never be able to join him. 

 

*****

 

Wesley walked towards the park; he wanted to have a relaxing stroll before he went to their agency. His package wouldn’t arrive until 10.30 a.m.

The sun was shining and Wesley was enjoying the fresh cool air beneath the tall trees, not seeing the dark figure who was following him. Wesley only heard something rustling in the bushes when the man jumped out and pushed Wesley onto the ground.

Strong hands searched his pockets while he lied on the ground, too stunned to resist against his attacker. He finally tried to use his fighting skills against the man but it was too late, his attacker had already left him behind and was running away with his wallet. 

The watcher stood up and checked his suit. Luckily there were no stains or tears, which meant he wouldn’t have to change his clothes before going to the office. However, his head injury was throbbing painfully and his right leg was hurt, which forced him to walk further with a slight limp. There weren’t any other people around and he still had to go to the police station to report the mugging.

 

***10.00 a.m., L.A. Police Department***

 

When Wesley entered the police station, it was quiet but it still took a while before someone helped him. He looked at the officer, a young blond woman who looked like this was her first day. She gave him a form to fill out and told him to give it back to her after he was finished.

Wesley sighed and went to sit on one of the uncomfortable chairs provided by the state of California and began scribbling down the information they needed for the mugger to be caught.

When he was finished, he stood up and waited impatiently for the woman to return from whatever she was doing.

After 15 minutes of waiting, she finally came back. She looked at the form and told him to wait. The woman needed to ask her supervisor if she had done everything okay.

“Please hurry,” Wesley muttered, angry at the unnecessary waste of time.

It took her another 20 minutes before she returned with a smile and told him she would file all the information on the police database and he would be contacted if they found his wallet or the mugger.

Wesley stepped out of the station, deeply annoyed, and ran towards the hotel.

 

***11.00 a.m., Hyperion Hotel***

Wesley quietly walked into the lobby of the hotel where their agency was hosted. He looked at the ground and saw a delivery notice. Because of the mugging, he had forgotten all about his order of rare books being delivered that morning. Angrily, he walked straight to the library.

After about an hour of researching and sulking, he stood up and collected himself something to drink from the kitchen. It was a hot summer day and instead of preparing himself some tea, he decided to get a cool beverage from the fridge. When he walked back, he saw Gunn staggering into the lobby, with his arms full of swords, axes and daggers.

“Hey, English!” Gunn greeted before stumbling and dropping his weapons onto the floor with a loud clattering noise.

“OW!” Wesley shouted out when a heavy 16th century battle axe fell on his foot, which made him spill his iced tea onto his clothes. “Shit!”

“I’m sorry, Wesley,” Gunn apologized immediately.

Wesley sighed. What else could go wrong today? Wesley knew he shouldn’t have jinxed himself, it would only bring him more bad luck.

 

***12.30 p.m.***

Dressed in a borrowed pair of jeans and shirt that belonged to Gunn, Wesley was now sitting in the library, sipping his drink and reading his books. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair; Gunn’s jeans were tighter than his because they were a size smaller.

“Wesley, where is Angel?” Cordelia asked when she entered the agency.

“He’s at my place, sleeping,” Wesley answered without looking up.

“Really? Why?” Cordelia questioned curiously. She knew of both men’s attraction to each other and she hoped they had finally gotten together.

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. His room is infested with rats. We should buy some mousetraps or maybe get a cat,” Wesley muttered while still reading an interesting article, not hearing Cordelia’s high pitched screech.

Cordelia ran away towards the phone only to come back after a few moments. “Wesley, I have called the exterminators and they will be here in about half an hour,” Cordelia notified her friend.

“What!?!” Wesley exclaimed, but Cordelia had already walked back to the training room to inform Gunn about the rats.

 

*****

 

“Sir, you have to leave this hotel. The rats have infested the entire building. Everything has to go,” an exterminator ordered.

Wesley looked up surprised with Gunn behind him. “Gunn, where are we going to place our things?”

“Cordelia has offered the use of her apartment,” Gunn answered, laughing at the shocked look on Wesley’s face. “I know, I couldn’t believe it either.”

It took at least three hours before the entire hotel was empty of their things, including Angel’s things.

 

***5 p.m. – Cordelia’s apartment***

 

Cordelia was staring at the mess that once used to be her home. Now it was their agency for a short period until the exterminators were done with their work.

Wesley was calling his apartment, waiting for Angel to answer the phone. He hated to wake up the vampire before sunset, but Angel needed to know that they had moved everything.

“Hello?” Angel answered, growling.

“Angel, it’s Wesley,” Wesley said hurriedly.

“Wesley, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need me?” Angel fired the questions, worried about his friend.

“No, I’m fine. Remember when you said there was a rat infestation in your bedroom? It has spread throughout the entire hotel. We had to move everything to Cordelia’s place,” Wesley explained.

“What rat infestation?” Angel mumbled.

“In your bedroom, remember? That’s the reason you’re staying at my place,” Wesley replied surprised.

“Oh…right,” Angel mumbled quickly. He couldn’t believe he had almost revealed he had lied to Wesley about his room being infested with rats so he could stay close to the man he wanted. He would have a difficult time to explain why he had betrayed his friend’s trust without telling him that he had only wanted to be near the human. Ironically, he had unknowingly told the truth.

“Angel, will you join us tonight at dinner? We could meet up at Cordelia’s place,” Wesley offered after decoding Cordelia’s hand language.

“Yes, of course. I will be there after the sun sets,” Angel replied. The vampire waited for Wesley to hang up before ending the connection.

Wesley ended the phone call and turned towards the chaos in the living room. It would take them several hours to get everything sorted and organised. “What else can go wrong?” he muttered to himself again.

 

***9 p.m. – The Dragon Inn***

The gang was entering the Chinese restaurant when Wesley’s cell phone rang. 

The watcher waited for his friends to sit before answering his phone call. “Hello?”

“Wesley, it’s Dave. I need your help, I don’t have any dancers tonight,” Dave asked, hoping his friend would help him out. 

“Dave, can’t any of the others do it?” Wesley whispered.

“I’m desperate, Wesley. On your request, I called the others first, but nobody can come. Please! I’m begging here,” Dave whimpered.

“Fine, but you have to pay up big time,” Wesley said, resigned.

“Yes, I’ll pay you double,” Dave said relieved.

Wesley ended the phone call and sighed, frustrated that he wouldn’t be able to spend some relaxed time with his friends and Angel. He walked towards their table and looked apologetically at Angel.

“Guys, I can’t join you right now. I need to go to the demon shop out of town. I really need this book tomorrow,” Wesley explained why he wasn’t joining their dinner.

“Wesley? Can’t that wait until tomorrow?” Angel asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I’m sorry. I really have to go. I will talk to you tonight or tomorrow,” Wesley said and hurriedly left the restaurant.

While Wesley walked away, Angel stared at the researcher’s ass, handsomely outlined in Gunn’s tight jeans, until it disappeared from view. The vampire turned around to face his friends at the table and blushed when he noticed Cordelia was looking at him with a knowing smile.

***10 p.m. - Studs***

Wesley entered the establishment and walked straight to his room. He spotted Dave the moment he stepped inside, waiting for him to arrive.

“I’m glad you’re helping me out, Wesley,” Dave started. “I really appreciate it.” Dave walked away leaving Wesley with the theme clothes of that night.

Wesley stared at the clothes and sighed. He began to change because he had to be on stage within 15 minutes. Even though he hadn’t planned this, he could use the extra money.

 

***10.30 p.m.**

 

“Angel, why are we here?” Gunn asked when they stood in front of a gay strip bar. 

“Cordelia’s vision showed her the demon would show up here,” Angel repeated for the third time.

The A.I. Team minus Wesley were waiting at the entrance. They were early, because in Cordelia’s vision the demon wouldn’t show up until later that night. It was the first time they had a vision that wasn’t going to happen immediately. 

They entered the club and were guided to a free table near the stage. Gunn looked around nervously, uncomfortable for being at a gay club.

“Gentlemen! Welcome! You haven’t seen this performer for a while, but he’s back to entertain you! Please welcome Wesley!” the host announced.

“It can’t be!” Cordelia whispered.

Angel stared at the man that had just entered the stage. It was definitely Wesley, who was wearing very little. “It can’t be!” Cordelia whispered, shocked to see her reserved co-worker on stage, dressed in white leather pants and a matching vest, showing off his muscled chest.

Wesley danced to a slow song, hips moving from one side to the other, hands moving from his nipples to his cock. Angel was rooted to the spot, unable to move a muscle. He watched the man he loved, dancing in front of several horny men and demons. He started growling at them, trying to convey the idea that the dancer belonged to him. 

Cordelia was gaping at Wesley. She had never seen this man move like that, the way his hands moved over his body was making Cordelia wet between the legs. She pressed them together to get some friction. She turned to Angel and saw the vampire panting. And by the look of his cock, clearly outlined in his pants, the woman knew the vampire was turned on as well.

Gunn, however, was still looking around. He hadn’t even recognized Wesley until he noticed Cordelia and Angel were panting deeply. He followed their gaze and looked straight at the stripper’s ass. When the stripper turned around, he gaped at Wesley, too stunned to utter a single sound.

Wesley was unaware of his co-workers’ presence. He let his body sway to the music with closed eyes, not seeing the stunned faces of his friends. The stage hadn’t changed since the last time he had been there and he could finish this dance blindly.

At the end of the song, Angel moaned. Wesley had left the stage, completely naked, at the roaring sound of applause and catcalls from the mixed audience.

That was the moment the demon struck and clawed at everyone while trying to get to the centre of the stage. It began to chant Latin words and the stage floor was starting to open up.

Gunn and Angel fought the demon and ended its life by decapitating the demon’s head, which rolled away and stopped at Wesley’s feet, who had just stepped into the lounge from behind the stage. The stage floor closed the moment the demon was dead.

“Shit!” Wesley muttered when he saw his co-workers.

“Wesley!” Cordelia called out before walking towards him, pulling him away from the demon’s head. 

“What are you doing here?” Wesley asked.

“I got a vision,” Cordelia stated, which explained everything.

“Ah,” Wesley replied, understanding what had happened.

“Are you going home?” Gunn questioned. He was glad Wesley was dressed again; he wanted the picture of a naked Wesley out of his head as soon as possible.

“Yes, I am,” Wesley answered, hoping Angel wouldn’t ask to stay again.

“Wes, could I stay with you again? I can’t go back to the hotel yet,” Angel asked, blowing away Wesley’s thoughts.

“Yeah, okay,” Wesley replied. He couldn’t say no to Angel, he wanted the man in his life.

“Gunn, here are the car keys. Could you drive Cordelia home? I’m joining Wesley,” Angel announced. Angel watched Wesley’s ass as he followed the man out of the club towards the car. He had smelled the man’s pheromones all month and he was finally planning to do something about it.

Wesley stepped in his car and waited for Angel to join him. 

 

***11.30 p.m. – Wesley’s apartment***

 

Wesley walked into his bedroom as soon as he arrived home and came back to the living room with some blankets for the vampire.

“Wesley? How long have you been doing the stripping?” Angel asked curiously.

“I started two years ago when I needed the money and now and then I still strip if I want to buy something that I normally don’t have the money for,” Wesley answered calmly.

Angel had been watching Wesley prepare the couch for him to sleep on and couldn’t stop himself from stepping closely behind the man. Wesley turned around only to bump into him. “Angel?”, Wesley barely managed to say before Angel struck and kissed the other man on the lips.

Wesley was stunned; Angel was kissing him. Before the vampire could put an end to the kiss, Wesley kissed back. The kiss deepened but Wesley suddenly pulled back. “I can’t, not yet!” Wesley muttered. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I’ve wanted you for almost a year,” Angel replied seriously.

“Oh. Really?” Wesley asked stunned. He thought the vampire had kissed him because of his striptease.

“Yes, really. But we’ll go slow,” Angel answered quickly. He didn’t want to ruin this relationship before it had even started. Before the vampire moved away from Wesley, he gently touched the surprised man’s lips. The vampire walked to the couch and prepared himself to read a book. Angel had already slept during the day. He lied down and listened to the sounds Wesley was making while preparing to get ready for bed.

Wesley stepped inside his bedroom, still overwhelmed by Angel’s kiss. He looked at his clock; it was past midnight. His bad day was over! He changed into his pyjamas and smiled evilly before walking back to the living room.  
Angel was lying down on the couch, with his eyes closed, when Wesley pounced on the vampire.

“What?!? Wes, are you okay?” Angel asked worried, startled by Wesley’s behaviour.

“I’m fine. My bad day is history, we can start a new day with lots of kissing,” Wesley reassured Angel before kissing him deeply. His new life could start now…


End file.
